The Sleazy Sneezler!
by OtterFrog
Summary: There's a new villain in town! Can the boys stop him? And can Fluey learn to pronounce his name?


The Impossibles and the Sleazy Sneezler!  
I would like to take this moment to thank William Hanna and Joseph Barbara for bringing to the tv screen such memorable characters and the wonderful invention of Saturday Morning Cartoons which which filled my childhood with such joyful entertainment. I really feel sorry for today's children who although they may have such cartoons and others at their very fingertips either on DVDs, various tv stations or on laptops, they will never know the REAL pleasure of getting up early on Saturday, eating bowls filled with various sugary cereals and gazing in wonder at the colorful imaginative heros on the screen (color tv or not!) They will never know the anticipation every fall awaiting the new shows tantalizingly advertised among the regular shows in the last weeks of summer. Some shows may not have made much sense but who cared? We loved them all!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was spingtime in the city and the Annual Flower Show was in full swing. People wandered about taking in the various colors and scents of the wonderous blooms, pushing aside memories of the winter cold, slush and long nights.  
A reporter was standing in front of one of the largest displays, interviewing a woman wearing a white lab coat. The severity of the outfit was offset by the spray of blossoms she had pinned above her left pocket. Behind them was a HUGE plant supporting blooms of every color imaginable and almost every combination of patterns as well. "I'm here with Dr Vines today at the annual flower show who is here with her wonderous creation, the Cornucorpia Begonia! Dr vines, can you tell our audience of this marvelous plant here?"  
"I'd be glad to!" Dr Vine smiled broadly into the camera. "I've spent almost all my life in developing this plant. When I was little all I wanted was a lovely flower garden but so many plants only had limited color, or some bloomed at different times than others. It was just so disappointing to look out and see only parts of my garden blooming! So I decided to create a plant that could be large enough to fill a regular sized garden, with all the colors one could wish for that would bloom at the same time and for the entire summer season!" "It certainly looked like you succeeded there, doctor! One plant for a whole garden! When will the average gardener expect to be able to add this to their own homes?"  
"Oh it won't be for a while yet, I'm afraid. You see, so far this is the only one I have and I need to keep the seeds to create more before it can be offered to the public. But it will just be for a few years, I promise!"  
As the reporter pressed with more questions, the whole scene was being watched but not on a tv. No! At the roof on a tall building not far away stood a fiendish figure with a pair of binoculars. He was tall and thin, with a slight green complexion but decked out in a golden outfit trimmed with what looked like goldenrod. Various pockets covered the front of the coat and he had on a pair of black gloves extending past his elbows. He wore a large pair of black goggles over his eyes. He lowereed the binoculars down and chuckled. "Oh no, it will NEVER be offered to the public unless they come up with the price -I-, the Sleazy Sneezler, will ask for those seeds! I'll make a million!"  
Grasping a nearby item that looked like an umbrella, he opened it and revealed it to be an over-sized daisy blossom. He pressed a button on the shaft and the petals begin to quickly spin around, lifting him off the roof and towards his goal.  
Now it just so happened the fabulous singing sensation The Impossibles were also appearing at the flower show. Surrounded by their adoring fans they sang out their latest hit..  
"Little Shari, Shari Cher Dancing about, flowers in her hair.  
People around, they stop and stare But Shari Shari, she don't care!"  
The fan girls swooned and screamed as they tried to reach their idols up on the stage but the security guards did their job well. When their gig was over the trio decided to relax and take in the sights of the event (after giving the fans the slip by dodging about the flower maze!)  
"So fellas, what'll be?" Coily said as they walked along. "The Tulip Tent? The Petunia Penthouse? Or the Roses Row?"  
"How about the 'Gagging Greenery'?" Fluey put in, making a slight face. "Flippin' flower petals, where do they get these names?"  
"They have to stay with the theme, which limits their choices, I believe." Multi replied reasonably. "But actually I'd rather find a concention stand. I could use a cold drink!"  
"Yeah, me too." Fluey agreed and Coily also thought his pals had the right idea. They made their way to the largest stall with large signs bragging the best and largest ice cream sodas in the whole county. Meanwhile the reporter was just wrapping up his interview with Doctor Vines when a fiendish cackling above made them look up. There was the Sleazy Sneezler chuckling as he hovered above them and the crowd.  
"Why hello, and gesundheit to you all!'" he called out.  
"Gesundheit? But I didn't sneeze," Doctor Vines saind wonderingly.  
"Oh but you shall! All of you!" With a quick flourish the Sleazy Sneezler scattered a fine drifting powder over the entire crowd. Within a few seconds everyone was sneezing, hacking and wiping tear-filled eyes, making it easy for the Sneezler to lower a rope down, snag the Cornucopia Begonia and hit the switch on his daisy copter to rise up and away! Not even the security guards could make a move to stop him!  
At the stand next to the large tent the boys had just gotten their orders of sodas when the sound of sneezing and muffled shouts reached their ears.  
"What gives?" Fluey asked. "Somebody bring in a load of pepper plants?"  
"Very powerful ones too, it seems." Multi observed when a guard came staggering out. "H..help! *achoo!* Help! *Achoo! Achoo!* Anybody! *Ah-ah-ahhh-CHOO!"  
"What happened?" Coily asked. "And why are you sneezing?"  
The guard stopped trying to speak. He held his handkerchief in front of his nose and pointed up. The Impossibles followed the direction to spy the crook making off with the large plant hanging from his flying contraption.  
"I don't know what that is but I bet it's trouble!" Coily stated. "Let's get back to the car and our instruments to see if Big D has anything to say about this!"  
Big D certainly did! "That was the Sleazy Sneezler' he informed the trio. "And he has made off with the only living Cornucopia Begonia in the world! You must stop him and bring that plant back unharmed!"  
The three boys stood up straight and saluted. "Will do, Big D!" they said in unison and Fluey added "We'll nail the Sleazy Sleezler and plant him in the big house!"  
''Sleazy Sneezler'", Multi corrected as they took their positions and became...  
THE IMPOSSIBLES!  
Secret fighters for Justice!  
Coilman!  
Fliudman!  
Multiman!  
As they drove off in the Impossicar then conferted into the Impossijet Fluey muttered "But I -did- say 'Sneazy Sneezler'"  
"Sleazy Sneezler'! Multi and Coily said together as they flew off.


End file.
